07 - English
DSP3.0 - Help Documents >> 07 - English OR DSP3.0 Help Docs - J&E - Contents __TOC__ =Simple Mode= =Overview of the Simple Mode= 　This product, a variety of rules and commands will appear. So you think, for example, if the beginner of grand strategy series to play for the first time, and whether there can be many confusing elements must be remembered. Is "simple mode" it has been provided for those who like that. 　In "simple mode", such as items that users can set rules, has been kept to a minimal need. Accordingly, those unnecessary elements also appear on the screen will be displayed omitted, it is also omitted editing features for advanced users also. For those of you who are unfamiliar with weapons will be the only weapons and production type is also typical to appear. 　Is "simple mode" simple and easy to understand, in the "Simple Mode" On the contrary, you can not only play simple map of the simple mode only. 　Also, if you start in simple mode the map editor, you will not be able to create and edit file format is only used in the simple mode only "simple map file". 　In addition, if you start the game and map editor program once in either mode, or menu to switch to simple mode [] [] to switch to normal mode will be displayed in the file menu. Then, when you want to switch to the other mode, please run the menu either. In that case, the editor has been restarted and the game program will switch between modes. Differences between the "normal mode" 　In "simple mode", the following points are different from "normal mode". ■ playable only dedicated map 　can be selected as a new game, will be "simple" map of this mode only. 　Map scenario, there is no campaign map. Also, you can not shuffle the campaign. ■ adopt a "simple" rules 　will be, "simple" rule is used in a simple set of rules map. Will be only six types of "Lee" mis "critical hit" "intercept" value "experience" "search operation", the rule also includes the setting can be changed at the start of the game. Difference between the intermediate rule is as follows. 　Information and camp: public 　No: limit the number of production 　No: phase missile 　No: the destruction of the buildings 　without (can be changed): searching for the enemy, 　degree of fatigue: No 　and distributed: No 　No (can be changed): intercept- 　Critical Hits: No (can be changed) 　false b: No (can be changed) 　No-effect siege 　indirect preemptive attack: No 　- none: repair of camp alliance 　No: ammunition supply at the camp Ally limited to action commands ■ 　command behavior of the three "distributed" "Repair", "destruction", with the adoption of a "simple" rules you will not be able to use. ■ There are two types of victory conditions 　victory condition, will occupy two or all of the capital of the enemy camp, or annihilate the enemy forces of camp. You can not change the victory conditions at the start of the game. ■ type of production three 　types are also produced to be used in a simple map, for those who are unfamiliar with weapons, production type type B "" production "" type A "production type special production was careful to work only with weapons typical will be only three types of C ". Production of these types are composed of only the basic type weapons. In addition, each weapon type, do not appear only one weapon. Therefore, there is no doubt that I should choose weapons which of the same type weapons. 　In addition, user-defined weapons, can not be used in simple mode. ■ "agreement" is invalid 　loose "agreement", which is the military (see page 12) is not used than the "alliance". ■ editing features for advanced users is hidden 　editing functions and various other editing component ratio, edit, type, production, creating rules that are provided for more advanced users accustomed to the game system of grand strategy, for beginners to reverse The money does not become a source of confusion. Therefore, to perform functions such as the menu for editing these, you have to ensure they do not appear during the game. ■ Items that are not used are hidden 　items, etc. that are not used in the "simple" rule to avoid incurring unnecessary confusion, such as in the Info palette various palette behavior and panel information dialog "Preferences", a hidden state as much as possible You have been to. ■ View commentary statements 　, such as descriptive text, such as during the start of each phase, which describes the phase that will be displayed. If you need to understand the content of the explanation, since the display is no longer a description, check the description when the dialog is displayed, the not display this message in the future. ■ Simple Mode also forces dedicated Mai 　Mai forces also (see page 33), will be dedicated to the simple mode Mai forces. For this reason, in simple mode or place or place the unit in normal mode Mai Mai forces were registered in the simple mode, normal mode that can not be registered. My unit is in Simple mode limit is 30 units. ■ against mail communication can not play 　play play-mail communication can not be done. ■ The file type of the simple mode 　of a simple map file extension ". sm3", the game data file extension is ". ss3", the history file extension of ". is3" will be. "Simple Mode" in the map editor 　To create a simple map that can be played in simple mode, please start the map editor in simple mode. ■ editing features for advanced users is hidden 　as well as simple mode in this title game, the menu in order to perform editing functions for advanced users, such as (see page 38) is displayed editing component ratio, create, rule editing production type no. Accordingly, only six items of "simple" rules rules can be set to map, will be only three types of "Type C production" type B "production" "type A" production production type can be set to camp. In addition, the composition ratio of weapons and troops during the production of computer players, you can not set "relationship agreement" between the camp also (see page 12). ■ five placement mode 　in simple mode can not be placed in the reinforcements. In addition, You can not create a campaign map. Therefore, the deployment modes and reinforcements, for the two modes (see page 48) is omitted, the placement mode will be changed to five meter area unit placement campaign of the new features. ■ Notes on troops deployment in place and terrain 　into three types: type production that can be used, does not contain a command center. The map of the normal mode, there was a need either capital or headquarters are located in each camp, Along with this, you must be sure to place the capital in each camp. 　Victory conditions, so two types of annihilation of enemy forces and enemy occupation of the capital, can not itself be pasted In addition, there is no need to label terrain and building units to victory or defeat conditions. 　Along with this, do not appear [View> labeling victory conditions, window> also [List of menu label troops. ■ The file type of a simple map 　of a simple intermediate data is mapped, it is made to "st3" file extension. Map can be saved as a map that can be played in the game will be simple map (extension ". Sm3") to only also. 　In addition, open the map in the series of successive grand strategy, but you can also save and edit it as a simple map. In this case, when you open a map of them, victory or defeat troops and label condition had been placed on the map, all will be removed.